


Enkindled: We have no idea what we're doing, But We're trying and that's something...

by Ysfael



Series: We have no idea what we're doing, But We're trying and that's something... [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adult breakups, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Autistic Ruby Rose (RWBY), Consensual Non-Consent, Demiromantic Ruby Rose (RWBY), Dominant Ruby Rose (RWBY), Enabler, Everyone is Queer, Everyone is over 21, F/F, Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Kink Negotiation, Modern AU in Remnant, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Perpetual Consent, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Submissive Yang Xiao Long, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Ruby Rose (RWBY), Wholesome Incest, too gay to function
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysfael/pseuds/Ysfael
Summary: When Ruby gets dumped by her girlfriend of 5 years, Weiss Schnee, she seeks comfort from her sister. Yang makes bad decisions and they get drunk and wake up in bed together naked and smelling of sex. Good thing for both of them Ruby is too straight-forward in everything to avoid having an awkward conversation.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Series: We have no idea what we're doing, But We're trying and that's something... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051364
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: For Non-con for Consensual Non-Consent in the form of Perpetual Consent where the submissive gives consent for the dominant to initiate future sessions without needing to ask in the moment.
> 
> Actual full Non-con will not be depicted in this fic.

Yang awoke to the familiar smell of her bedroom. She was on her side curled around a pillow that had found its way into her arms at some point in the night. She had a headache, that was familiar as she had obviously drank until she could sleep last night. She’d put off dealing with that until she literally had no other option. She didn’t feel like throwing up, so that was good enough for now.

Ever since Blake had left her she had kind of fallen into the bottle. She wasn’t nearly as bad as Uncle Qrow, but Blake leaving like she had had really fucked with her. If she had the money she’d talk to a therapist, but she didn’t so she settled for what was in her price range. And that was booze and pirated movies.

Maybe if Blake had talked about why she was leaving it wouldn’t have hurt so bad, but instead Yang had come home one night to see Blake packed and waiting for her. Blake had at least told her to her face that she was leaving and that she didn’t want to talk about the why. Just that while what they had had was amazing in her opinion it was time they both moved on.

Yang had gone out to a club, gotten plastered and ended up in bed with 2 women who were together and just looking for a third to be their bottom for a night. No numbers were exchanged and Yang was glad for that. While the rebound had been nice she hadn’t even really processed the break up by that point, so she just felt like shit about the entire thing. Like she had cheated on Blake with someone else.

It probably made things worse. She didn’t day-drink at least. She waited until she got home from work to pop open a bottle and veg out on the couch, watching whatever movie caught her eye while she drained the bottle. Then once it was drained she’d stumble to her bed and sleep…most nights at least.

She knew she needed to stop soon, but her feelings were not so simple to manage.

So she tightened her hold on the pillow nuzzling her face into it’s hair and took in the scent of…Roses?

She became aware of her nudity under the covers. Her flesh pressed against her pillow’s also naked flesh…her sister.

She took in another whiff and caught the smell of sex. And she promptly panicked, separating herself from her sister who just grumbled something about cookies and returned to sleep.

Then she remembered what had happened the previous night.

—The Night Previous—

Yang turned the key to her apartment dragging in the bag of groceries; Mostly just the basics she needed to sustain life. Milk, Eggs, Cereal, Instant Ramen, Booze. The booze was some of her normal whiskey as well as something new, Coconut Rum. Best to mix things up a bit, she supposed, but mostly it was because it was on sale.

She set her bags down then noticed the soft sounds of sobbing coming from the living room. She followed the sounds and there, curled up on the couch, was a crying Ruby.

“Rubes, what happened?” She rushed to her sister to check on her. Ruby looked at her and jumped up, wrapping her in a hug as she cried even louder into her shoulder. She was trying to say something.

“Hey Rubes. You can cry it out first then tell me if that’s okay.” She whispered to her wrapping her arms around Ruby who nodded in response into Yang’s shoulder as she did what she could to comfort the girl.

After 20 minutes the crying had stopped. There was a false start from Ruby trying to talk, then making a frustrated face, prompting Yang to interject.

“Nonverbal?” Her sister nodded. “How about I order us some food and we can watch something while we wait?” Yang knew Ruby hated having to type out anything more complex than the simplest message when she was like this. And for something that had her crying on Yang’s couch and shoulder instead of Weiss, her sister’s girlfriend. Well it was a short list of stuff that would make her like this, leaving Yang willing to wait.

Were they both single now? She really hoped it was something else but that was the most likely explanation for the current situation. In any case, she ordered delivery from a local mistrali place that Ruby always asked about any time she was in the area. They might both work at the shop, but they lived on opposite sides of Vale.

She dragged her ass back to the couch with a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of coconut rum. Ruby wasn’t big on alcohol but coconut rum was sweet enough that she might enjoy it.

Ruby just sent a glare her way as she stopped browsing through her library of pirated goodies.

Yang shrugged, “Good for what ails ya.” Then she knocked back her whiskey.

Ruby rolled her eyes, smiled and shook her head before twisting off the top of the rum and taking a sip. She paused to look at the label, then took an even deeper drink.

“Heh, so have we finally found an alcoholic drink my baby sister can actually handle?” Yang snarked.

Ruby wiggled her hand in a ‘so-so’ gesture before she started playing She-ra. It was a good series and she’d be a liar if she said she didn’t have a thing for Catra.

After the first episode the delivery arrived and she paid them. Ruby joined her in the kitchen and grabbed some plates as they both moved through the familiar dance. Opening and setting out each of the little white boxes, leading both of them to take long sniffs of the hot food. Ruby’s tail was flicking with pleasure as her ears lifted and began twitching cutely before she got first dibs. She piled rice, and a bit of their usual order on her plate with a smile. Her eyes were still a little red and blotchy from crying and the smile wasn’t quite as full as it normally was, but for just a moment Yang had the thought of kissing her. A thought she buried as soon as she’d had it. Just as she had since she was 17 and first realized she had a crush on her sister.

After just 3 seconds she had pushed that desire far enough back that she could watch without the desire to kiss Ruby sitting so strongly at the front of her mind.

She piled up her plates after Ruby was done, then settled into her seat at the couch beside Ruby who just started the show again as they both ate in silence.

After another two episodes Ruby reached for her rum, took a drink and spoke.

“Weiss broke up with me.” Which was basically just confirmation of her fear.

“I’m so sorry sis.” She hugged Ruby, who eagerly returned the embrace.

“Came home. She said we needed to talk. Said she wanted to break up. Wouldn’t explain much just…she wants kids and I…really just don’t. Marriage sure. Maybe buying a house together. Sounds good. Kids though? I just don’t want to bring some kids into this shithole world. Not even sure I want to be a mom even if the world wasn’t this capitalist hellscape.”

“That’s a mood and a half though sis.” Yang sighed. “Been starting to think that’s why Blake left me too. Though for me it’s also Raven and her bullshit on top of that.”

Ruby took another drink and gave a rueful laugh. “Y’know I can barely taste the alcohol.”

“Yea, figured you might like it.”

“Did you somehow know I’d be here?” Ruby asked jokingly.

“Nah, it was on sale.”

“We can’t let this become a habit…not after Qrow.”

“Yea, After tonight I’ll quit if you do.”

“No problem here, but I’ll hold you to that.”

“So what’s your living situation going to be anyway?”

“Fuck if I know. She told me she’d give me some time to arrange things but asked me to be gone in a week if at all possible.”

“So you’re going to sleep on my couch then?” Yang finished.

“If that’s okay with you.” Ruby mumbled nervously.

“Of course it is. You’re welcome to stay as long as you need.”

“Thanks sis. That’s at least a load off in that regard.”

“So tonight we’ll get drunk enough to forget all our worries, sleep, then tomorrow we’ll rent a U-haul and grab all your shit from Wiess’ place. Maybe trash the place a little” Ruby glared, “Okay a lot then. I hear ya sis.” Ruby laughed and something in Yang relaxed.

“No trashing the place. I don’t want this to be any more drama-filled than it has to be.”

“Famous last words sis.” Yang smirked playfully.

Ruby groaned and took another drink.

From there the night got blurry. Yang cuddled with Ruby as they both continued drinking from their bottles of liquor and continued to binge She-ra. Eventually Yang mumbled something about bedtime and convinced Ruby to sleep in the bed with her. Then things got blurry in less of a drunken way and more of a rushed way.    
  
Ruby had changed into one of Yang’s sleep shirts just as Yang had and she remembered just staring at her sister and wondering at how she could be so unfairly cute in a shirt that swallowed her whole and looked more like a robe than a t-shirt.

They were laying in bed just facing each other. The next thing she knew they were mashing their lips against one another’s tongues and teeth. She felt slender hands trailing up her back, pulling her shirt over her body. Lips on her neck and shoulders, kissing, sucking, nibbling, and biting at her flesh making her moan in pleasure.    
  
Ruby backs off and looks down at her from her place straddling Yang’s hips. She smiles and leans in for another kiss as Yang trails her hands up Ruby’s legs, pulling her shirt off and leaving them both in only their panties. Then Ruby was kissing down her body pulling away her panties and once again looking into Yang’s eyes, asking for approval.   
  
Yang nods. She WANTS this. Perhaps, had she been sober none of this would have happened, but she’s not and she can’t refuse what she’s longed for for the past 7 years. Ruby’s tongue and lips are so skilled and Yang is making noises in seconds.

“Ruby.” Her fingers find Ruby’s hair and curl into it as Ruby looks up from between her legs with a playful look in her eyes. “More. Please. I need you.”

She sees a fire lit in her eyes and she redoubles her work, causing Yang to thrash in pleasure as she reaches up to grab a hold of her sheets with her body curling in pleasure.

Just as Yang’s about to cum she feels Ruby pull away and hot wet musky lips press against her own. She returns the kiss happily for a time before Ruby pulls away with a smile and backs off. She’s disappointed until Ruby throws her panties away and returns. Her cock is stiff and she smirks down at Yang from where she’s kneeling beside her.

“Suck it.” Ruby orders her as her tail flicks in amusement and she smirks down at Yang in a way that makes her tummy twist in a very nice way.

This may be Yang’s first time with a fleshy cock but she’s sucked enough dildos in her time to know something. Ruby moans as Yang brings her into her mouth. Ruby’s hand tangles in her hair getting a good hold as she sets a pace. Occasionally she gives advice, ‘More tongue, Less teeth’.

With a smile she pulls Yang off and guides her onto her back.

“Time for the main course~” She whispers in her ear and nips at the end as Yang feels her cock press against her cunt. Ruby is slow and steady, rubbing the tip in her folds, opening her up as she kisses her.

And then she’s in and they are really and properly fucking.

She hears the steady pant of Ruby repeating her name in her ear “Yang. Yang. Yang.” Even as she’s certain she’s doing the same with Ruby’s name. Her arms are wrapped around her sister, keeping her so close, feeling the warmth of her skin on her own. The orgasmic scent of Ruby mixed with sex is enough to send her over the edge. Which in turn causes Ruby to begin twitching her tail, moving in a manner she’s familiar with from her time with Blake. ‘Ruby’s cumming inside me.’ She thinks with wonder before she feels a sharp pain in her shoulder. It’s enough to send her near the edge again but it ends before she can really enjoy that.

“Love you Yang.” Ruby whispers in her ear.

“Love you too Rubes.” Yang smiles and pulls the covers over them before they both sleep.

—In the present—

Yang’s sure her face is redder than ever now as she stared with an emotion that could only be called hopefearterrorhornylovedisgust, because yea, nothing complex about getting so drunk you fuck your sister…or get fucked by your sister as the case was. At least pregnancy was unlikely. Between her birth control and her sister being infertile there was no chance of that happening, so the worst-case scenario is averted. She’d take that win because honestly she really did not expect anything else even approaching good news to come from this. But before she freaked out properly she really needed to throw up, and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the alcohol. Not directly, at least.

She exited the bathroom after brushing her teeth to see Ruby awake and looking about as well off as she felt.

“So uh…What do you remember?” Yang took the dive. She refused to lose her sister because of her fucked up whatever.

“Did we fuck? Or was that a dream?”

She could lie so easily. Yang suspected Ruby wanted to hear a lie, but she refused. A lie might let them walk away with their dignity intact from this, but it would hang over them until they broke.

“Pretty sure we did, yea.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I think I’m going to throw up.”

“Yea just did the same. There’s a spare toothbrush behind the mirror.”

Ruby just got up naked as she walked to the bathroom from which the sounds of vomiting emerged. The sound of water pouring from the tap came from the bathroom as she went about brushing her teeth.

“Please tell me you have acetaminophen and something for breakfast, because I’m almost certain I have a hangover and if we’re going to talk about this I’m doing it without a headache.” Ruby says as she emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later.

Yang felt some tension release. “Good. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to lock the doors to keep you from running away before we could talk.”

“Not gonna run Yang. We can’t just sweep this under the rug and expect anything other than the two of us avoiding each other for the rest of time. And honestly that’s the last thing I want.” Yang smiled and nodded as she watched Ruby get dressed.

Ruby noticed and blushed. “I wasn’t really intending to put on a show Yang.”

“Too bad, It was a good show.” 

Then she realized she was making it worse, because she was now flirting with her sister, who she just fucked, while sober. 

Ruby moved towards her and sat down next to her. “Yang. Sorry but I need to know.” Yang turned to look Ruby in the eye and was surprised when their lips touched. It wasn’t the passionate kisses of the night previous, instead it was calmer and relaxed. She responded by leaning into the kiss. She intended to savor this while she could.

Ruby moved and she was in her lap, straddling her hips and pushing her down onto her back; leaning further into the kiss as her tongue licked out, seeking entry, which Yang happily accepted.

The kiss lasted until Ruby pulled away with a smile. She tenderly laid her hand on the side of Yang’s face which Yang leaned into. “So is this mutual then? Because I’m pretty sure that’s a yes.”

Yang’s mind caught up to her actions and she blushed once more, nodding. “Y-yea” she croaked through her suddenly bone dry mouth.

“At least there’s that then.” Ruby smiled before she stood and reached out to help her up. “I’m going to get my meds while you do stuff. Where’s the acetaminophen?”

“Over the counter, left of the stove.” Yang replied in a daze. Her mind was busy trying to process what had just happened.

“I’m certainly enjoying the sight but you might want to get dressed first.” Ruby smiled as she left the bedroom.

It was official, Yang had just set the world record for gay disaster.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B: okay so this was a fun write-up. Chapter 2 is mostly done but we want to go over it and make sure we like where it's at. We're just giving into our inner slut and writing a smutty story now.  
> LXZ: Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby sat at the table merely watching as Yang moved through the routine of breakfast. She’d drank a ton of water since waking up; between her blessed anti-cis-tamines and the hangover it was needed.

Still she, as always, enjoyed the sight of Yang cooking, she was always so familiar in the kitchen and food and in comparison Ruby had been forbidden from ever entering a kitchen after the time she started a fire while trying to cook box mac ‘n cheese. She’d kinda tossed the mac in the pot then got distracted by Zwei and next thing she knew there was a fire in the kitchen.

Then Weiss had tried to get her to cook and she’d made their apartment smell like burned fried rice for months.

And now she’d managed to make herself sad again.

This entire thing was just a disaster waiting to happen. They’d been drunk, both of them were very lonely after everything that happened with their ex-girlfriends. Had she been a more typical person she’d have just pretended that nothing happened, but she knew enough about abuse to recognize that that would be a kind of gaslighting and she could never do that to Yang. If Yang had wanted to take that route she would have gone along with it of course. But she hadn’t and then they made out and now Ruby had no fucking clue what she was going to do. She only remembered bits and pieces from the night previous. Enough to know they had fucked, as if the familiar bite mark she’d left on Yang’s shoulder wasn’t enough proof of their fucking.

Weiss had always gotten pissy when Ruby left a mark like that. So most of the time she’d avoided it with her. Sometimes she’d get a little too into things and start but Weiss usually safe worded as soon as she noticed. It always made Ruby feel guilty, but literally every girl she’d ever been with before Weiss she had regularly marked with a bite. Cinder and Emerald back in High school rarely went a day without getting their bite renewed and had often treated it with a reverence that had always pleased Ruby. With Yang there had been no such barrier, and if the shirt hanging off one shoulder leaving the bite mark revealed for all the world to see was intentional then maybe she quite enjoyed it.

She allowed herself to fantasize about a world where getting together wasn’t even controversial. Where their largest barrier was Ruby having just been dumped and not the fact that they were half-sisters.

Goddess she wished that was the case, but instead she was left with reality where they would likely be ostracized if last night ever became public knowledge.

It would need to be talked about between them, and frankly Ruby needed time to get over Weiss even if they decided to pursue what was apparently between them. But if Yang’s humming was any indication, Ruby suspected there was interest from both of them in the pursuit of whatever this was.

Yang brought breakfast out and the two ate in silence. The food didn’t really register with her taste buds or brain. It was food and her tummy was hungry but she was far too distracted trying to plan out every possible way this conversation could go. Unfortunately she was too gay for that and everything just turned into the two of them having a repeat of last night, only sober this time.

After eating she wasn’t sure what to do next so she sat while looking at Yang awkwardly getting up to take the dishes into the kitchen. She got up herself, and took a place at the sink doing what little she could to help wash the dishes. Neither of them spoke as they went through the familiar routine.

Once she was done she turned to see Yang staring adoringly at her before she averted her eyes. Ruby smiled as she spoke.

“Sooooo couch?”

Yang nodded and walked to the couch, flopping down onto it. She was worriedly flexing her fingers in a sign that Ruby had long learned was indicative of her being nervous.

“So I’ll sum up and if anything sounds wrong just correct me, yea?” She spoke again. She knew that after this she’d likely need to go semiverbal for the rest of the week. Always annoying, but trying to force herself to talk never worked out well.

“So I came here last night after getting off work and showing up to my apartment, where Weiss dumped me. I ran here because I needed comfort and well, you’re you. We had Mistrali take-out and drank a frankly absurd amount of alcohol.” She picked up the empty bottle of her rum and the half full bottle of Yang’s whiskey.

“How the hell did you drink that much and still manage to fuck me like that?” Yang exclaimed.

“I mean that’s the first, and last, time I’ve drank enough to get a hangover, but metabolism maybe.” Ruby shrugged.

“That’s just unfair.”

“Maybe, but is that really the important part of this?”

“Noooot really.” Yang sighed.

“Then you convinced me to join you in bed. I believe you said something about missing a body next to you. Honestly I was pretty out of it and don’t remember anything more specific than that.”

“I don’t even remember that, just that I managed to convince you.”

“Honestly I really didn’t want to sleep by myself last night so you could have just pulled me insistently and I would’ve come with.” Ruby sighed and leaned back further into the couch.

“So then we…had sex.”

“Yep~” She replied, popping the p.

“So was it good for you? Because I don’t remember too clearly aside from just really enjoying it.”

Ruby laughed and nodded. “Mostly the same, but I was too drunk and not nearly hard enough for how hard I was fucking you. Got some minor bruising down there.”

Yang smiled and waggled her eyebrows. “Want me to kiss it and make it better?” She wiggled her eyebrows and managed to hold back cackling with laughter long enough to finish her sentence. Then she burst out laughing in full, leaving Ruby to smile and sigh.

“Keep it up and maybe you’ll get that chance.” Ruby shot her a toothy grin before she could really parse what her mouth was saying.

On the plus side Yang stopped laughing, instead blushing heavily and licking her lips. On the other hand she’d just accidentally flirted with her again.

“Look, I think we have to talk a lot more before we do something like that again. For one thing, I literally just got dumped by my girlfriend of 5 years last night and I’m just not ready for anything like…like what I’d want with you. We have a ton of things to figure out and just... We both need to wait for whatever this is to settle and for us to make decisions that aren’t being driven by our libidos and alcohol.

Yang nodded and sighed. “Yea, that’s probably the mature adult thing to do. How is it that of the two of us you’re the one better at all this?”

“Because I’ve had to be hyper-conscious of every social interaction I have had since I was born and I’ve seen just how bad avoiding a problem can go. If all paths make me uncomfy to walk down I can at least walk the path that might turn out okay, instead of just the path that looks easiest.”

“Ah, I guess that makes sense. So in the interest of talking are you still okay with staying here?”

She nodded. “Of course I am, Yang. Things might be a bit awkward between us for now, but you’re still literally the most important person in the world to me and nothing can change that. It should be me asking you that.”

“You are welcome to stay as long as you need Rubes. And thanks, I think I really needed that. I feel the same about you.” Yang was blushing again and avoiding eye contact.

Ruby took a risk and reached over to hug her sister. She avoided getting into that wonderful position, straddling her hips. While it was truly wonderful for kissing, she really didn’t want to give mixed messages by making out again. Yang returned the hug and Ruby pulled back soon after to sit. She might be a little bit closer than she started but it let her tentatively reach out a hand to hold Yang’s, who opened her hand and smiled at her. They linked their fingers in a loose hand hold, which set Ruby’s heart thumping.

“So can you call the U-haul later and arrange things with Weiss so I can avoid interacting with her and be semiverbal? Because this conversation is going to make me semiverbal for a bit, I can feel it.”

“Of course Rubes. I’ll handle everything. Though, will you be okay to help me go and pack shit up?”

“Yea, just make sure Weiss won’t be there. I really don’t want to see her right now.”

“I gotcha. So what do we need to talk about, O’ wise little sister?”

“Yea that’s a good first question. Let's make sure we’re on the same page as far as like, what we want out of this. Are we just gonna be sisters with benefits or do you want something more? Like girlfriends or something…” she gulped “…Like that...?”

“I…don’t want to push you into something you’d be uncomfortable with, Rubes. But I would like…something more. If that’s okay with you, of course.” 

In all their years knowing each other Ruby had never seen Yang so awkward. It was amazingly cute and she really wanted to kiss her.

“I’d really like to kiss you right now.” Again her mouth was running away with her thoughts before she could tell it what a bad idea saying something like that was.

“I’d like that.” Yang smiled.

Ruby didn’t hesitate, leaning forward and kissing her tenderly. It was quick, in comparison to the longer make out sessions they’d had, but it made her tingle nicely and brought a smile to both their faces. Yang leaned back and settled so that she was resting her head on Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby lifted her arm to wrap around the taller girl with Yang re-situating until she was comfy and let out a sigh of pleasure.

“So just in case the kiss wasn’t clear, I would also like something more.” Yang laughed in response. “I figured it was but didn’t want to assume.”

“Yea, it was very clear.” Yang chuckled and leaned into her a bit more. “Just tell me if you want me to back off, yea? I’m gonna enjoy this while I can.”

“Hmm, I’m enjoying it myself.” Ruby hummed. “If you want you could lay your head down in my lap. I’d imagine it would be more comfortable than your current position.”

Yang nodded and laid out, resting her head in Ruby’s lap as Ruby set one hand on her hip and the other brushed against Yang’s hair. “May I?”

“Yea, actually, please do.”

Ruby smiled and ran finger’s through Yang’s locks, lightly scritching her scalp experimentally and feeling Yang’s muscles relax.

“So you want to ask a question or should I ask another?” She asked.

“Hmmm, I’ll ask if I think of something that you don’t bring up?”

“Sounds good to me.” She replied. She continued her petting and tried to recall the long list of things she’d thought up while Yang was cooking. However, it had apparently almost entirely escaped her.

“PDA? Like I think obviously dad can’t know about this so nothing new at work. But what about on the bus or outside the apartment?”

“Yea, really can’t deal with dad if he found out. As for elsewhere…I’ll be honest the idea of someone that knows us and our relation to each other seeing us is legitimately terrifying. So maybe not until we’re basically at a point where we can seriously talk about maybe letting Dad know. No clue where or when that could even be, but if we don’t want him knowing we should probably plan around the possibility of him finding out.”

“Yea that’s probably a good way to go about it. So sisterly hugs should be our limit for PDA.”

“Probably safest, even if I really want to do more.” Yang sounded as annoyed as Ruby felt, so she redoubled her ministrations which helped relax them both.

“So that does bring up another question. Do we keep referring to each other as sisters when we’re alone or…?”

“I am going to be one hundred percent honest with you here sis. I find that really fucking hot.”

Ruby burst out into a full on belly laugh. 

“Mood though. It is kinda weirdly hot.”

Yang flipped and twisted so she was looking up at Ruby with shining eyes. “I know right. It’s like all taboo and shit and it gets me all moist thinking about it.”

“Oh really. Sounds like I have something I can tease you with in public Sisssss…” Ruby drew out the word and watched Yang’s face turn more and more red.

“Unfair.” She pretended to pout while trying to hide a smile.

“So we should be totally honest with everything here because yea, kinda important.”

“Yea that makes sense, I suppose.”

“So nothing is going to be held against you here. If a question is asked we’ll be entirely honest with each other, agreed?”

“Yea. I agree.”

“Cool. So I think maybe we should talk about kinks.” Ruby plowed head first into what was likely to be awkward, but on some level if it turned out their kinks weren’t compatible then it was best to figure that out now. “In the interest of honesty. I think there was a second reason why Weiss broke up with me and it has to do with our kinks being really incompatible. We were both into different stuff and it did cause some rifts. Some of her favorite stuff I wasn’t that into and vice-versa. So I’ll be honest again. If our kinks aren’t compatible I want us to know now so we can potentially just back off, accepting that we’re into some different stuff. Know what I mean?”

“That’s a big mood though. Same for me and Blake. Like don’t share this around, but she kept trying to pee on me. I mean no kinkshaming but also that is something that is totally a no for me and she kept trying to convince me to try it and just… Nope. I don’t need to try being peed on to know it’s not for me.”

“Seriously you too? I mean, same with Weiss. She’d sometimes slip into the shower and I figure ‘Hey, shower fuckhole! Nice!’ then I cum and she’s like, still kneeling and she’d ask me if I wanted to pee on her and I’m like ‘I got pee anxiety. I can’t even use a public restroom. Why do you think I am going to pee on you?’ And that’s aside from it just really not being my thing.”

Yang started laughing. “Well, glad we’re on the same page with that.”

“Yea. So let's just list off things in categories. ‘Big Yes’ is things you basically need to be part of lewds, for whatever reason you may have. ‘Yes’ for things you like but which you can do without. ‘Meh’ for stuff that isn’t your thing but also isn’t a deal breaker. ‘Maybe’ for things you’re not sure on but would maybe try. That one should be just in response to a kink the other lists. Also ‘No’ for things you don’t even want to try. Got it?”

“Yea so I’ll start. Perpetual Consent, Big Yes from me.” Yang rushed into it.

“Holy frickin’ Big Yes!” Ruby smiled. “Can I put that down for two big yeses from me? Because that’s so good I’d have it twice if I could.”

“Sure, if you put it down twice for me too, sis.” Yang was smiling too.

“Okay, so that’s really good. How about 24/7 play? For me that’s Yes, but with caveats. So while Perpetual consent usually implies 24/7 as well, I do think I want to talk about like, just what is expected from each of us on the regular.”

“So 24/7 is a Big yes for me. But also kinda curious about these caveats?”

“Like, okay. So I like this, and like last night before we went to bed. I want to be able to just spend time with you and have there be little to no expectations of lewds. I found like this cool little write-up about levels of protocol like Low-protocol would be more casual like this. Mid-protocol would bring in more kink and High-protocol would be full kink. We’d need to work out the specifics of each, but I know that some people basically treat their submissive like a slave all the time and that’s not what I want. That’s what I’m getting to.”

“Okay yea I see where you’re coming from and I agree. I just really like the idea of like, rules n’ shit and just being there for my domme to use me however and whenever they want. Within pre-established limits of course.”

“Same. So it sounds like we’re pretty in sync there too?”

“Yep. Although that was more of a refinement on my kink so I think you should go again.”

Ruby decided to give her that much and nodded while continuing her petting.

“Okay how about petplay? Meh from me. I like some aspects, I guess, but honestly it’s really weird for me since it hits me weird as a Faunus. Even when I’m the dominant in the interactions.”

“Same. Blake loved it but aside from things like being pet like right now pretty, big meh over that kink. I did it because it was a Big Yes for her, but could never really get into it like she could.”

Ruby nodded. “Honestly if we keep sharing Blake and Weiss’s kinks with each other and more of them line up I might think they got together.”

“Seriously another one? Maybe I’m already thinking it.”

“How do you feel about that?”

Yang took a moment to think and Ruby decided to take the opportunity to use the bathroom. All that water had caught up with her, she told Yang, who grumpily assented to sitting up.

On a whim she reached out and pet her on the head. “Good girl” She smiled down at Yang who was now a blushing mess. “Big Yes to that.” She mumbled as Ruby left for the bathroom.

Ruby returned to Yang on her phone. She smiled and mouthed the words ‘U-haul’ as Ruby sat and Yang flopped down returning to their previous seating arrangement with Ruby continuing to pet her with one hand while the other rested on her tummy.

She was honestly surprised how well everything was going.

“Yea, Sunday? Cool. That’ll work. Thank you so much.” Yang finished the call and hung up with a sigh.

“We have a U-haul Sunday. Let me just text Weiss the day and she’s said she’ll stay out of our hair that day.”

Ruby nodded and sighed.

“You want to talk about it, Rubes?”

“Is it bad that I’m thinking it might have been for the best that she dumped me?”

“I don’t know. I mean right now I’m pretty fucking jazzed about it since it led to this, even though that makes me feel like a shitty…whatever we are.”

“Don’t feel that way. It’s just…I never realized just how far apart me and Weiss were sexually, because I was so close to her romantically. Before Weiss, all my girlfriends were more sex friends than girlfriends. Weiss…Romantically she was very attractive and emotionally I still love her, but sexually…? From the moment we started having sex together we never seemed to be on the same page. We would both just take missteps and we didn’t share any kinks aside from a general D/s kink. Just like, I put aside my sexual dissatisfaction with our relationship because of the romance side of things, but lately even that had been slowing down as we drifted apart. I think that had she not dumped me I might have just continued on with her until we both grew to hate each other. Still, in spite of everything…I’d maybe like to be friends with her again one day. But even if she came here and begged me to take her back I don’t think I would, because of all that.”

Yang just stared up at the ceiling for a good few minutes.

“Fucking hell. How are we so alike Rubes? Shit. I spent a month without really thinking about that shit and here you are a day after your breakup pulling out the wisdom and slapping me with it. Fucking hell. Could you text Blake and tell her I wanna talk to her? I may have drunk texted a few times the past month, until she blocked me. She might deserve an apology, for that at least.”

“Sure. Send me a text to remind me to do it once I find my phone. I kinda threw it away when it started ringing as I was waiting for you to get home.”

Yang pulled out her phone and typed on it for a few seconds, “Done. Next thing you’ll tell me is that Orgasm Denial is a big yes for you too.”

Ruby was laughing so hard she upset Yang’s pillow.

“Seriously? Again. Big Yes.”

“Fucking hell Rubes. Stop being so perfect. Shit.”

“Chastity?”

“Big Yes”

“Same. So long as we’re talking about it being for you and not me with both of those.”

Yang just nodded furiously in reply, her face red once more.

“Seriously what was in the water that we are somehow so in sync with our kinks?”

“Fuck if I know, you’re the smart one. I just weld shit.”

Ruby smiled. “You’re less a Bimbo and more a Gymbo.”

Yang just paused and stared at her for a minute before she spoke. “If you don’t kiss me right this second I am going to have to do it myself.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. Using a nice firm grip at the back of Yang’s head, she lifted her into a kiss.

After they split for air Yang settled back into her lap.

“Seriously, Gymbo. I’m fucking using that one next time I’m working out with Nora. It’s too fucking good sis.”

Ruby just smiled and continued her petting. Yang’s hair was so soft and smooth and everything here was just good and made her smile like a big gay idiot.

“So, any more kinks you want to mention?”

“Not that I can think of off the top of my head, though I’m probably missing some Yeses. I think that’s all the Big yeses for now though.”

Ruby smiled.

“Then how about we continue watching She-ra and just relax a bit? I think we deserve it.”

“Sure. So long as I don’t have to move from my spot. Your lap is an extremely nice pillow y’know.”

“Of course not. I do enjoy petting you my Good Little Girl.”

“Big Yes.”

“Enjoy that then?”

“Very much…big sis…”

“Oooo that’s a big yes from me I think.” Ruby smiled as she set She-ra to play and relaxed into the couch continuing her passive petting of her sister/maybe sorta girlfriend.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Breathplay. Rough sex.

The rest of their Saturday was spent cuddling and talking with the sole exception of getting up to get the pizza Yang had ordered. Ruby had found that Yang responded quite eagerly to merely the word ‘kisses’ and took ruthless advantage of that even as her tail wrapped around Yang’s wrist and she smiled down at her.

After the sun went down Ruby sighed, “We should get to bed soon. Tomorrow is moving day and all.”

“You mean wrecking day.”

“Yang, no!”

“Yang, Yes!”

“Don’t make me spank you.”

“Hmmmm is that a promise, Big Sis?” Yang winked and smiled.

“You’d like a spanking wouldn’t you?” Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled as she leaned forward.

Yang nodded.

“You'll get some after moving day, assuming you behave and don’t wreck Weiss’s apartment.”

“You’re playing dirty!”

“Maybe, but if your blush and smell are any indication you quite enjoy my…” Ruby raised an eyebrow. A gesture she’d practiced entirely too long in a mirror back in high school, “…methods.”

Yang turned redder than a tomato as she mumbled something then exclaimed, “Shower…I mean we should probably get showers since, y’know, everything.”

“Good idea. You get yours first, then I’ll hop in and get mine.”

“Well you see, we could do that orrrr~” Yang smiled as she dragged out the last syllable.

“I thought we said we were going to wait until we could make decisions without our libido in the way?”

“I mean, big decisions, sure. But how are we going to get our libidos out of the way unless you fuck it into submission?”

“That’s certainly a unique way to phrase it.” Ruby took a moment to think and really couldn’t find any argument against her. It did line up quite well with what she wanted right at this moment, which was a nice little bonus.

“Get the Shower warm. I’ll just go ahead and unpack my bag in your room?” Yang nodded with another smile, ”And then I’ll join you.”

“Yes, big sis. I’ll warm up the shower and myself for your pleasure~” Before Ruby could speak up Yang was out of the room, a string of cackling following after her.

“Damn brat.” She mumbled as she stood up from the couch and grabbed the overnight bag, which she’d stuffed full of clothes and other necessities, before walking to the bedroom. She pulled out what clothes she’d ‘packed’. Mostly she’d just thrown what was on hand into the bag in her rush. She found an empty drawer and placed them inside before grabbing her meds and placing them by the empty bedside table. The other one held Yang’s laptop.

Goddess, this was weird. She’d expected to sleep on the couch until she figured out a more permanent arrangement and now she was going to be sleeping in her sister’s bed as her kinda sorta maybe girlfriend. This was weird and yet, it was also like a dream come true.

She ran her fingers through her hair; not for the first time in the last few years she considered a change. She’d had the same short cut since high school. She hated the sheer work it took to maintain long hair, like Yang’s, even if she definitely enjoyed it on other girls. She’d have to really consider it. Maybe a change like that would be good for her.

“Big sis, are you coming? I’m all warmed up~” Yang called from the attached bathroom.

Ruby smiled and walked in, throwing off her clothes as she felt a smile come to her face. She’d been doing that a lot today.

When she walked into the bathroom she noted several things. Firstly the shower was running, creating a slight cloud of steam. Also, Yang was in the shower playing with herself.

Ruby smiled as she stepped into the shower, wrapping her arms around Yang’s hips as she kissed her between her shoulders.

“Enjoying yourself, Princess?”

“Mhm.” Yang moaned softly as she nodded.

“Kneel. You are entirely too tall for me, like this.”

Yang moved and kneeled, finding a comfortable position where her head was just below Ruby’s chin,legs spread wide as she continued playing with herself. Ruby rested her head on Yang’s and felt a grin forming once more.

“Good girl~ Look up.” Yang obeys quickly and Ruby leaned in for a kiss as her hand circled around to grip her neck. Had she brought this up? Damn, she hadn’t. “Such a good girl. Now I forgot to bring up two more kinks that I’m very into. Marking, such as that bite I left on your shoulder last night, and choking. How do you feel about those?”

“Marking. Big Yes. Choking…maybe. Like I’ve never tried it, but I guess I’d be interested in trying it.”

“Mmmm…Okay then. I’m going to do so a bit. Use your hand to grab my wrist. If I’m guessing too hard and you need me to loosen my grip then tap my wrist. If you let go I treat that as a Safe Word and I stop immediately. If, by chance, you want me to squeeze tighter give me two firm squeezes. Understand?”

Yang nodded and looked excited. “What is the safe word normally?”

“Ember.”

“Easy to remember. Okay big sis. I’m ready when you are.”

Yang grabbed her wrist as instructed while Ruby pulled her close. Her hand on her throat was feeling for the points to really get the best effect, safely. Finding her handles she lightly squeezed, causing Yang to jerk and begin breathing more heavily. She squeezed Ruby’s wrist slightly as Ruby tilted her head back so she could look into her eyes. They locked eyes and Ruby smiled more. Yang's mouth was open wide with the beginning of a smile too. Ruby tightened her squeeze and Yang’s expression made her laugh.

Her eyes bugged out slightly as she realized this was only the start. She bared her teeth in a smile as her muscles relaxed. Then she gave two rapid squeezes that made Ruby hard.

She had forgotten how much she enjoyed this. Watching her cute little sub as her mind got all fuzzy from the lack of blood flow. Face turning the most beautiful shade of red, then tingeing slightly with purple if the sub was really into it and held out long enough.

She tightened her squeeze as she leaned down capturing Yang’s lips with her own. Yang’s movements were sluggish, her mouth wide open to get as much air as possible. Not that there was anything restricting air from getting in and out of her lungs; just restricting the flow of oxygenated blood to the brain. Much safer, given that oxygen would return in seconds after she released her grip.

“Fuck, too good. Gonna cum.”

Ruby released her hold on Yang’s throat, but kept her hand there. A reminder of what she’d just done. Yang was gulping in big lungfuls of air.

“Can’t have that. After all, Good girls don’t cum~”

“Yes Big sis. Good girls don’t cum.” Yang repeated through breaths.

“Such a good girl.” Ruby praised

“So where would you rate that?”

“Yes. Not a Big Yes but damn close.” Yang chuckled and closed her eyes relaxing into Ruby.

“Same for me though, I forgot how hard that makes me.” She purred into Yang’s ear.

“Big Yes then.”

“Yang, no. Don’t consider how much I like something when you rate it. Just you.”

“Okay Big sis.” Yang pouted.

“Now I do believe you mentioned kissing the bruising to make it better.” Ruby dragged her fingers along the skin of Yang’s throat as she sat on the edge of the tub, spreading her legs, “I hope you keep your promise.”

Yang nodded eagerly once more, then scotched over to a position between Ruby’s legs, bending over to wrap lips around her cock.

Ruby decided Yang was proficient, but lacking in practice. Something she’d probably get plenty of going forward. Still the sights and sounds of Yang sucking her cock were truly an experience to enjoy. Especially now that she wasn’t drunk and could properly enjoy it.

She coached her Princess in sucking her cock just that little bit better. Pleasuring her that much more efficiently.

She felt herself approaching an edge and with a handful of Yang’s hair pulled her off. Yang pouted in response,“Aw, but sis.”

“No ‘buts’, Princess. Now stand.” She stood herself, helping Yang up on shaky legs. “Now how to do this?” She made an exaggerated thinking pose. She had long ago learned just how well a sub could respond to her, sometimes almost theatrical, poses and had long ago incorporated that into her Domme Persona.

She looked around the bathroom. In bed their height difference was a non factor, but standing up she was too short to give Yang a proper fucking while standing or kneeling. A third option would need to be found. She saw it in the form of the bathroom counter top.

She snapped her fingers and turned off the shower. No reason to waste more water while they weren’t even in the shower, “That’ll do. Princess with me.” She pulled Princess over to the counter-top, grabbing her hair once more and shoving her face first into the mirror. Yang was tall enough that there was quite a bit of clearance from her waist to the counter top. She pushed her down and she got the idea, resting her waist on the counter-top while bending her legs into a comfortable supporting position.

Ruby could see Yang’s face in the mirror. It was eager, if smooshed, and she smiled before pressing her cock against Yang’s slit. She was nice and slick from her warm up. Ruby’s free hand squeezed one of her ass cheeks and began passively massaging it.

“Ready for this Princess?” Ruby gulped nervously. For all that her Domme persona was confident, she was extremely nervous. It felt like this was a huge step for them. Everything before this could be written off as a sexy mistake. If this happened it was a point of no return. They were both very sober now and that changed everything.

“I love you Big Sis. Please, I want you to fuck me.” Yang blushed as she stumbled and paused through her statement.

“I love you too Princess.” Ruby took a deep breath and smiled down at her Princess. Then she pushed forward, her pussy opening easily for her girldick as Princess let out a giggle and breath of relief as she was filled up. It was soon replaced by a moan as Ruby began thrusting her hips. In and out.

Honestly she got off way more on the all the various little things about fucking a bottom than the physical pleasure from her dick. It was all about the beat for her. Finding the rhythm that best pleasured her partner, drawing out as many sounds and squirms as she could during their time together. Yang was moving, seeking that same pleasure and Ruby had had enough partners in her years to be able to read those movements. She altered angles so Yang had to move less and could enjoy things more. Eventually she stopped moving as her thrusting became rapid. The slap-slap-slap of flesh on flesh filled the room backed by the moans and pleading from Yang.

“Fuck fuck fuckfuck please Big sis. I need to cum. Please let me cum.”

“I thought you were a good girl Princess? Do I need to spank you? Teach you a lesson?”

“Fuck please spank me. I need it. Pleasepleaseplease.”

“Ah, my little sister is such a little masochistic slut. Whatever am I going to do?” Ruby leaned more of her weight on Yang's head pressing her more into the mirror.

“I’m sorry Big sis. Please punish me. Make me be a good girl. Please please-oh fuck!” Yang grit her teeth as she let out a breath and began shaking in orgasm. Not that that made Ruby slow down her fucking at all.

Ruby smiled and spanked her Princess, eliciting a loader moan.

“Fuck me! More. Please don’t stop Ruby. Fuck me until you can’t keep going. Don’t stop, please!” She was crying and begging. Given the content of what she said and the lack of any hint of a safe word. Ruby continued spanking and fucking her. Each spank got another moan as Yang continued her crying. Her words had devolved into just repetition of ‘fuck me Big sis Ruby.’ Sometimes just as one or two words and other times the full thought.

“Such a bad girl, cumming without permission.” Ruby punctuated the statement with another set of spankings, which set off another round of shaking and Yang crying out, “Cumming again!”

“Such a slut. I spank you and you cum from it.” Ruby teased as she pulled out, pulling Yang's body and moving her into a new position sitting on the counter with her legs spread wide. She immediately took advantage of this new position. The advantage of this position allowed Ruby much better access to Yang's, frankly absurdly, hot body. Her tail wrapped around Yang’s ankle as she wrapped her legs around Ruby’s waist.

Yang was barely aware of this change, aside from realizing that she was in position for a kiss and leaning in for it. Ruby happily returned it, slipping her tongue into Yang’s mouth as she continued her fucking.

She could feel her own orgasm coming close as she kissed down Yang’s jaw and neck. She foundthe mark she’d left last night and began to nibble at it. This close she could enjoy the sight of her drunken marking. The position was good, easily hidden while also being in a place that was easy to see and enjoy. It was obvious she had either been too drunk to muster the proper biting force or she had decided to play it safe. Honestly it was a good thing, as without permission a proper marking bite for her would be unwelcome. Now though, she could get in a proper bite to finish things with a bang.

She opened wide, taking Yang’s flesh into her mouth as her teeth found their marks and she began to bite down. Yang moaned as she began shaking for the third time tonight. As Ruby’s fingers curled in Yang’s hair as she tightened her bite until finally she came, thrusting one last time as deep as she could go into Yang. She rolled her hips to draw out her orgasm while her tongue tasted Yang’s flesh. No blood,but perhaps in time they’d work their way up to that.

She released the bite and pulled back enough to see Yang looking relaxed and frankly exhausted.

She reached out, running her fingers along the edges of Yang's cheekbone, trailing all the way down to her jaw and finally cupping her chin. She pulled up to get the perfect angle for a kiss which Yang slowly returned while she started to come down from her orgasms. 

“Holy shit. That was somehow even better than last night and probably the best sex of my life.”

“Definitely better than last night. Although…” Ruby spanked Yang’s ass. “What happened to Orgasm Denial being a big yes?”

“Honestly? Super pent up.” Yang returned with a chuckle. That was fair enough. Ruby rolled her eyes in response as she gave Yang one last kiss before pulling away.

“Bathtime. I’ll get the water running while you catch your breath. We are sweaty and smell like sex. I really don’t want to be moving shit tomorrow while we smell like this.”

Yang nodded and watched her as she drew up a bath, then returned to Yang. She pulled her up and set her on her feet before guiding her wobbly legged girlfriend into the bath and getting in behind her as the tub filled. Yang sank into the large bathtub until her head was beneath Ruby’s allowing Ruby to rest her head on Yang’s.

She wrapped her arms around Yang, holding her close.

“So that was fun. Much better than what I remember of last night. And I didn’t bend my dick so that’s a bonus.” Ruby grinned, pecking Yangs nose with a kiss that set her blushing before she could parse what had been said.

“Ugh, just the sound of that gives me like, phantom pains.”

“Trust me, if I hadn’t been so drunk I might have had to take a minute. However, I think I was drunk and horny enough to just ignore it.”

“Do you know why? Don’t want you hurting yourself again.”

“Probably largely because drunk.” Ruby shrugged and began running both hands through Yang’s hair who just sighed and leaned into her.

They fell into silence for a few minutes as Ruby just ran her fingers through Yang’s hair, holding her close and enjoying the presence of one another before Yang spoke up.

“Okay so two things. One. In case I forgot after it, choking is a big yes for me. That was just so fucking hot like. The whole choking thing was one thing and by itself nothing to write home about but the feeling of you having that level of power over me was just…too fucking good. I don’t know what kink that would be called but I have it.”

“You enjoy feeling powerless to your dominant. Having that power taken away or freely giving up that power. Pretty basic stuff but I do get what you’re trying to say.” Ruby nodded.

“Yea! And B…or was it two? Serious case of fuzz brain right now. I like this.”

“What do you mean by this?”

“Like I mean. Whatever this is between us, I like that of course, but in this moment just the sheer hotness of that fucking, offset by us cuddling is like. So good. I dunno if that's a kink, but it’s a Big Yes.”

“Aftercare. Did Blake not do this?”

“I mean yea but she tended to be a bit…softer as a domme. Like this sort of cuddling and her idea of a session weren’t that different.”

Ruby nodded. “Aftercare is very important. Especially when you have a session like that with some roughness. It lets us both wind down a bit and reaffirm our feelings for each other. Without it Sub, and even Dom,-drop are a serious concern.” Yang looked up at her with a confused face, “So first of all Aftercare is non-negotiable in my opinion. Hell, even with Cinder we always tried to get some aftercare in.”

“Is it weird that I find it weirdly hot when you talk about one of your ex-girlfriends?”

Ruby shrugged and continued “There’s some stuff I need to tell you about all that, while I’m thinking about it, but Aftercare talk is way more important. So Sub/Dom-drop is like…” She thought about how best to put it, “Like, okay. So you know what subspace is? Not the sci-fi ‘sub-space’, but the kink definition.” Yang nodded again, “Okay so when you drop into subspace it feels really good. Your body is pumping out all sorts of feel good hormones. Then you stop and take the time to calm down. A Drop is different for everyone but common symptoms are stuff like doubt, depression, anxiety, crying spells, fatigue, guilt, brain fog, physical aches, and even trouble regulating body temperature. Think of it as crashing.” Yang nodded, “Aftercare is there to stop that from happening, and also so if it does happen we’re together to deal with it. So we just hold each other. Talk about whatever’s on our minds.”

Yang just took a moment before she nodded. “So that’s what that was?” She seemed to realize she didn’t give enough information, “So early on in mine and Blake’s relationship Blake tried to get a bit rough with me after I asked her to. She got through the session and seemed to be kinda into it during the moment. Then after a few minutes she just started crying and I held her until she stopped. After that she kinda refused to get rough with me and I dropped the subject after a bit.”

“Sounds like it could be, or it could have something to do with her past. Still, as I said, Aftercare is non-negotiable.”

“Like I’m gonna argue about getting more cuddles.” Yang giggled.

“Did you know you’re very cute?” Yang squirmed as Ruby continued. “It’s very true, especially when you’re relaxed like this. You’re always so tense, like you’re carrying the weight of the world on your back. I think I prefer this Yang, who’s open with how she feels and is a massive cuddle monster.”

Yang was blushing and smiling and nodding furiously.

“Do you mind if I wash your hair?” Ruby asked and Yang seemed to take a moment to think before nodding.

“Just say something if I do something wrong. I know how much you love your hair.”

“Yes Big Sis.” Yang smiled as she sat up, reaching for her shampoo and passing it to Ruby before wetting her hair.

Ruby began her self-imposed task as Yang spoke.

“You mentioned telling me some stuff about like, ex-girlfriends on something.”

Ruby nodded and sighed. “Right, well basically me and Cinder weren’t actually dating, first of all.”

“What?”

“I mean I guess we sort of were but we were, and still are, just friends who used to be friends with benefits.”

“Okay guessing there’s a story there?”

“Yep. Bit long, given that we both are close to passing out here in the tub, so I’m just gonna give you the cliffnotes.”

Yang nodded.

“She and Emerald were dating, but Em’s home life was shit and would have been nine-thousand times worse if it got out she was gay and dating Cin. They were talking about breaking up to keep her safe when we moved into town. I ran into Cin and basically things happened as you know, except I was more like a sex-friend to both of them while I provided an excuse for Em to use to misdirect the shitheads she lived with. ‘I’m not dating Cinder. Ruby is.’ The thing was, a major issue back then was that I was coming to the conclusion I might be Aro. I wasn’t, but it wasn’t until I got to know Weiss that I realized that Demiromantic was more accurate. Also, incidentally, when I realized the feelings I had for you were actually romantic. Anyway the fact that I told them I was aro was, at the time, considered a positive since I wouldn’t fall in love with Cin while I was fake dating her and actually justfucking her. Trouble was once we got out of high school and started college, well those two stopped hiding their relationship and things got weird between us. They fell for me and I just really wasn’t interested in them romantically. Sex got a little too awkward and I started backing out of that. I kinda felt shitty that like, here were two really hot girls and good friends admitting they’d fallen for me and want to have a romantic relationship with me, butI don’t return those feelings. Then about a year after I met and befriended Weiss I came to the realization that I did have those feelings for Weiss. I officially broke up with Cin and Em because I was trying to see if maybe I could still be in some sort of relationship with them, even if I didn’t return their full feelings, and I really wanted to pursue my first romantic interest that wasn’t you. Not that I shared what I realized about that.”

“Wow, Why didn’t you tell me about you and Cinder though?”

“I mean, you were a major gossip back then, love. If I told you, a lot of people would have known and by the time I could tell you I kinda had a reason not to.”

“Fair enough. Not sure how I would have taken you saying you were Aro. Heartbreak probably. I kinda suspected I had a crush on you by that point.”

“Then it was a good thing I ran into Cinder and came up with a stupid plan that actually worked.”

“So who else have you fucked then? I kinda got the feeling they weren’t asking you to stay monogamous with them.”

“You’re correct and well,” Ruby paused, “I have not fucked the Coffee gang.”

“Okay that…You’ve literally fucked all our other friends, haven’t you?”

“Yeaaaaaa” Ruby dragged out nervously.

“Why not the Coffee’s?” Yang asked, looking back towards her as she finished washing the shampoo out of her hair. She leaned back into the cuddles.

“Well for one, Velvet would probably bite my ear off if I did much more than look at Coco. That girl is territorial as hell. And Yatsu is totally not my type, while Fox is a maybe. He’d look good enough bent over a desk that I would have enjoyed myself, but not enough to pursue him. Nora was a straight up fuck buddy from the start, though we developed a friendship from that. Ren was convinced to join Nora in one of our sessions and he’s very cute in the right position. Jaune was interested, mostly before the Junipers got together, because he was figuring out his sexuality and knew I was fucking the others. Pyrrha was a one time thing after she lost that one fight. Girl needed some stress relief and I was willing to offer. That I get to say ‘I fucked Pyrrha Nikos, Olympic Gold medalist in Fencing.’ Was an unforeseen side-benefit of that little session. Then there was Blake-”

“Wait, you fucked Blake!? When!?”

“Maybe a month after her breakup. Honestly she had run into me during a few of my sessions with Nora, as well as Cinder and Em, so she knew I wasn’t exclusive with anybody and she needed rebound sex, her words.”

“Wow. That all?” Yang didn’t seem angry but Ruby still hugged her tight.

“Nobody who’s name I remember. That year before Weiss, I had a lot of hookups and most of them I didn’t bother getting a name.”

“Okay then. If you cheat on me I will hurt you.”

“Understood. I never have and never would.”

“Maybe if you develop romantic feelings for someone else and you want to be like a triad I could work with that, depending on who it is, but I can’t really deal with the like ‘full-on open relationship’ thing. I like being exclusive.”

“Sounds okay with me. I’ll let you know if I ever do, but given that the sample size is you and Weiss” she shrugged, “Who knows when or if that’ll happen again.”

Yang nodded and yawned.

“Time for bed, I think.” Ruby smiled and kissed her forehead.

Yang just nodded and started getting up. Ruby moved to help her as she grabbed a towel. She helped Yang dry off while just staying near, since she still looked pretty wobbly. After that Ruby guided Yang outside the bathroom and to the bed, pulling aside the messy covers to settle her into her spot. Yang smiled up at her once more. “I love you Big Sis.”

She leaned down to capture Yang lips in one last good night kiss. “And I love you, Princess.”

Yang wiggled and curled into the bed.

“Tuck me in?”

Ruby just nodded and moved to tuck Yang into bed. The role reversal from their life after their mom’s death was not lost on Ruby and she found it pleasing to be the one taking care of Yang now.

She reached out, petting Yang softly one last time.

Goddess she was too damn adorable, but she was tired. They’d been in the shower far longer than she had originally intended and now it was almost certain tomorrow would be a  **_fun_ ** time; waking up and doing everything that needed to get done. It was a good thing that she didn’t have a ton of stuff that needed moving from the apartment, outside of her computer and all the various tinkering projects she tended to pick up. Still, enough that a U-haul would be necessary and that they definitely couldn’t just borrow dad’s truck. 

She stood up, going to the other side of the bed and downing her meds. She wiggled into bed from the other side, crawling under the covers. Yang immediately flipped over and claimed a place under one of her arms, leaning her head against Ruby’s shoulder. She wrapped her arm around her midsection and her leg reached over her.

Ruby just chuckled and brought her arm down, rubbing Yang’s back and leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“Good night Princess.”

“Ni Ni Big sis.” Yang mumbled into her shoulder.

Ruby slept quite soundly.

—Sunday aka Moving Day—

The alarm woke them up about 3 days too damn early. Last night’s little shower session was not the greatest idea either had ever had, but neither could bring themselves to regret it. Ruby had to roll her shoulder a bit from Yang sleeping on it but it was in perfectly good shape. Just a little stiff from the lessened maneuverability over the night. Meanwhile, Yang grumpily pushed through getting dressed, slowly becoming more like that public facing Yang that Ruby knew, instead of the Yang she’d found yesterday.

“Yang?”

“Hmm? Yea Rubes.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired and just grumpy and not amazing.”

“Did I hurt you last night?”

“NO! No. I’m very good.”

“I don’t think so, because from where I’m standing you ‘Missy’, are putting on a mask right now.”

“Uh Rubes, I’m not though, I don’t even have a mask.”

“Not a literal mask. Last night. Who was that I fucked into the shower floor until she was begging for more?”

Yang blushed and her mask slipped a bit. “Me?”

Ruby stepped forward, looking up at her girlfriend and stood up on her tippy toes to kiss her.

“Good girl, now who were you becoming?”

Yang’s eyes went wide and she realized what Ruby meant.

Ruby reached out and took Yang’s hands in her own.

“Take your time to think, Princess.” And Ruby waited patiently, holding Yang’s hands while she thought.

“Big sis Yang. I was trying to be the person I present to the world again. It slipped and…” Yang trailed off avoiding eye contact.

“Do you like who you are when you’re like that?”

“It’s stressful.” Yang mumbled. “Gotta be all responsible and shit. I’m the big sister. Gotta be a good influence gotta take care of everyone.”

“Nope. In case you couldn’t tell Yang. I am a grown ass woman. You don’t need to do any of that for me. Instead from now on I want you to do what makes you happy. I’ll pick up your slack as much as I can. If we’re going to do this, and make no mistake I really want us to do this, You can’t mask up like that anymore. You don’t ever have to be ‘Big Sis Yang’ again. Just be Yang.”

Yang smiled and nodded. “Okay, but I still can’t be Princess in public. Pretty sure that wouldn’t go over well. Guess I gotta figure out who ‘Just Yang’ is.”

“That’s incredibly sad, you do realize right?”

“Yea but you’ll hold me to it, yea?”

“As much as I can.”

“Okay. So does that mean you’ll drive?”

“Yang, I’m gay I can’t drive.”

“So am I.”

“But You’re cis and have a license, while I am not and do not. Therefore you’re my chauffeur.”

“Okay, that’s a fair point.” Yang shrugged and smiled.

“Unless you have something else you need to get before we leave, we should get a move on before we miss the bus.”

“Yes Big Sis.” Yang gave a soft and honest smile to Ruby which made her heart melt as she leaned up to kiss her again.

“That’s a good girl. Come on then.” She smiled and pulled Yang along outside.

It was weird being out of the apartment after spending the entire previous day cuddling and exploring this new thing between them. Now they were outside and they had to act like not much had changed. As if their sisterly dynamic was unchanged and they totally hadn’t fucked twice in as many days.

This entire thing was going to be harder than she originally thought, and if Yang’s body language was any indication she was probably in-sync with her.

They were seriously going to need to revisit the whole ‘No non-sisterly PDA’ rule, because the lack of contact after getting so used to it was pure suffering. That it was chilly outside with the coming winter only made Ruby’s desire for snuggles more important.

It didn’t help that she forgot to even look for her phone. Stupid adhd. Making her forget important things.

So she was bored, touch starved, and anxious over basically everything.

She felt a hand brush against hers and turned to see Yang smiling at her and scooching close to share her phone. She offered her an earbud, which she happily accepted, leaning against her as their fingers linked and they listened to some lo-fi Yang’s phone. Now that was much better.

When they got to the bus stop for the U-haul place Yang sighed and moved to deal with things. In spite of what she’d said, Yang was the one that had to handle this, being the one with the driver’s license. Still, Ruby linked her hand with Yang’s and smiled as she followed Yang into the office. She released Yang’s hand only long enough for her to sign paperwork. The worker, a woman, just smiled at them the entire time and wished them good luck, complimenting them on being a cute couple. That triggered some blushes from both of them, but without her knowing them it was harmless. It was nice to be seen as a couple, instead of just a pair of sisters.

They got into the truck and Yang started it up, huddling in her jacket as she waited for the heater to warm the cab up.

“Thanks Big sis. It was easier to do that with you there, y’know.”

“Of course Princess. I’m glad it helped. Wish I could have done more.”

“Still probably easier for me than you though. You said you'd pick up what slack you can. This is something I can do, but we both know that interacting with someone you don’t know leaves you stressed to shit and back. I can do it just…It’s nice to have you there supporting me I guess.”

“I’m glad.” She leaned over and turned her head towards her so she could give her a nice kiss. She even added a bit of tongue before pulling away and resting her forehead against Yang’s. they stared into each other’s eyes with a shared smile.

“Fuck. If that’s going to be my reward for that we’ll have to rent a U-haul more often.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, “Dork.”

Yang smiled and put the truck into gear, smoothly pulling out of the parking lot.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Yang watched as Ruby opened the door to the apartment she’d shared with Weiss for the last 4 years. Once it was opened she was surprised to see it reveal, not Weiss, but Ilia.

“Hey you two.” The faunus girl smiled, “It’s been a while.”

“Uh so kinda curious if there’s a reason you’re here, Ilia?” Yang asked, since she figured Ruby didn’t want to deal with this.

“Weiss called in a favor. She uhh...well I remember that Ruby was always very frank so I will be too. She wanted to make certain that you, Miss Xiao Long, didn’t wreck something. As well as give you an extra helping hand.”

“Girl does know me. Ruby convinced me to avoid being my normal messy bitch self, but I won’t turn down a helping hand, I guess. And at least she had enough sense to not send Blake to help. I may be getting over her, but I’m still not ready to have a face-to-face with her.” Yang rubbed the back of her neck.

“Yes, well she was going to until it was pointed out to her how bad of an idea that was. I was the compromise.”

Yang just sighed and nodded.

“So, can we get started?”

“Of course, come in. You parked in the backlot, yes?”

“Yea yea, I helped Rubes move in here in the first place.” 

“Excellent. I hope you don’t mind that we went through what Weiss knew was Ruby’s and packed them up to make things a bit easier on you both.”

“Dunno. Sis?” Yang asked her sort-of girlfriend(she really needed to clarify with her about all that) who nodded and gave a thumbs up in return.

“She says sure. I think she’ll want to look through just to make sure, but thanks for the help with that I guess.” Yang smiled, afterall it meant more time for cuddles when they got home.

Things moved well from there. Weiss had actually done them a favor by packing up Ruby’s stuff like she had and aside from a few things had managed to pre pack everything but Ruby’s desk, which she knew better than to touch. Everyone knew how Ruby got about her personal area. The desk with the computer, as well as whatever ‘engineering’ project Ruby was working on(To Yang’s eyes it looked like Ruby was getting into clock repair). Ruby was packing things into the spare boxes, some more haphazard, others more carefully marked. The more carefully packed ones were labelled with a simple ‘FRAGILE’ in marker.

“Hey Yang, do you and Ruby want something from that sandwich place on the corner? Weiss did give us some cash for lunch.” Illia asked from the doorway.

“Sure? Chicken Salad for me and BLT for Rubes. You just gonna lettuce stay here, all alone? Aren’t you worried I’ll wreck the place?”

Ilia groaned at her amazing pun, “Not really. You seemed sincere, which is a bit of a surprise, but I suppose people can change.”

“Yea okay then. Thanks. We’ll just be here finishing up.” Yang nodded, a bit surprised, but willing to accept the comment for what it was. Honestly most people would think her friends weird, but anyone who spent time around Ruby knew she was very frank, so they tended to learn to be the same with others in the friend group. There was certainly something to be said for not beating around the bush.

“Right, see you in a few.” Ilia said with a wave.

Yang just smiled and continued watching Ruby. Without Ilia here to walk in and see them she allowed herself a moment to enjoy her girlfriend’s motions. Currently she was carefully placing one of her projects in a box. She really wanted to kiss her right now, so she approached her and brushed fingers against her shoulder.

“Hey Big Sis. You okay?” She asked first.

Ruby shrugged, “Where’s Ilia?”

“Went to go pick up sandwiches, you were focused on this.”

“Ah. Well in that case.” Ruby stood up and grabbed her collar, pulling her down into a deep kiss. Her tongue probed at her lips which she gladly opened to Ruby. Her eyes fluttered shut and she simply enjoyed the kiss and Ruby’s hand on her hip. As she was beginning to run low on air Ruby pulled away, panting and smiling.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since we walked in the door.” Ruby said with a smile that made Yang’s guts twist in a very pleasant way.

“Love you Big Sis.” Yang smiled and pressed her forehead to Ruby’s.

“Love you too Princess.”

The sound of a bag hitting the floor pulled their attention to the doorway, framing a shocked Ilia.

Ruby groaned, “Fucking seriously. One day? Are we that bad at this?! Uggggghhhhhhh.” 

In spite of the situation Yang felt a chuckle escape her, “I mean, to be fair sis, you were always terrible at keeping your own secrets. I think you made it at least 24 hours this time.”

“Yesterday doesn’t count Yang. We laid about the apartment, talked and fucked all day. And now she knows that too. I don’t know what I expected, fucking hell.” Ruby groaned again.

Yang couldn’t help the full on laugh she erupted into at this. If their secret was fucked anyway, might as well enjoy the ride.

“Okay so just to confirm, you two were just kissing?” Ilia finally said something which made Yang calm her laughter with a grin.

“Yep.”

“And you are still...sisters, yes?”

“Also yes.”

Ilia looked like she had shut down so Yang went over to grab the dropped bag of sandwiches, guiding Ilia to a chair in the process. She gave Ilia her sandwich then gave Ruby hers as well, finally sitting on the floor with her head resting between Ruby’s knees. The contact was good and she no longer had a reason to hold back, here and now.

The three ate in silence as Ilia continued to process things.

“Okay so you two are...what, dating? or...what..How long… I just…”

“Okay so here’s the deal. After Weiss dumped me I went to stay at Yang’s. We got drunk. We fucked while very drunk. We woke up. We talked. We agreed that we both had romantic and sexual feelings for each other. We talked more. We decided to give this a try and see where things lead. I did not cheat on Weiss, Yang did not cheat on Blake. We are both consenting, grown-ass women, who can make our own decisions about who we date and who we fuck. We want to take some time to figure out if this is something that’ll work long-term before we come out about us to everyone, because once we do we might lose some friends. We want to make absolutely sure that it’s worth that.” Ruby explained.

Ilia took a moment to really look at them, maybe trying to see something. Eventually she let out a huge sigh, “I can’t keep this from Blake and Weiss. Things are complicated on our end too, but I refuse to keep a secret like this from them.”

“Wait, are you like dating them?”

Ilia stammered and blushed and looked anywhere but at them.

“It’s complicated.”

“Then explain. So we can understand. I told you how this happened between us. If you’re going to insist we approach our exes, who are apparently dating if I understand correctly, and tell them that we are too then I feel like it’s the least you can do.”

“I can’t. I said things are complicated between us and I refuse to betray their trust like that. But I can tell you that...Well, I can see where you’re coming from.”

Ilia tapped her foot and sighed, “I won’t tell them right now, but I do need to text them and tell them you figured out we were dating and get the permission to fill you in. Is that fair?”

“Sounds fair to me. Yang?” Ruby turned to her and she nodded.

Ilia pulled out her phone and began typing. After a few minutes she nodded and put it away.

“That’s that cleared up. They say ‘Hi’ and hope you don’t hate them too much. Honestly I’ve told them both off for how they left you. You both deserved a better break up than they gave you, from what I’ve managed to glean about your relationships with them. I’ve tried not to ask too much about that to respect both of your privacy.”

“Okay and?”

“So basically Blake noticed about a month of a half-ago that Weiss was disowned by the Schnee Family.”

“What the Hell! She never told me that.”

“Ugh. Seriously Weiss!?” Ilia groaned.

“That was around when her little brother was named heir, right? I remember Penny bringing it up at work and I asked her about it. She said it was fine, though.”

“Well from what I’ve gathered, Blake saw the press release and knew that it meant that Weiss was likely not just no longer the heiress, but probably disowned. She went over to comfort Weiss about it and they accidentally kissed. Blake panicked and called me, to try and figure out what to even do now, and after another week or so she decided she wanted to break up with Yang; regardless of if Weiss wanted to get with her. She told me one night that while she loved you dearly, she wished the two of you had remained friends, because she just wasn’t that satisfied with you and mostly was sticking with you-”

“Because she didn’t want to lose me as a friend.” Yang finished with a sigh as Ilia nodded.

“Yea, I think I was the same. We had some good times, but I just could never keep up with her when she got to talking about politics and current events and stuff. I mean I care about that stuff but the deeper stuff I just don’t get, like Blake did.” She was more the type to ask when the protest was going to be, or otherwise how she could help and prepare with that in mind, “Not to mention how out of sync we were with our kinks. No, I think the break up itself might have been the right call. I just wish she’d have done more than tell me she was breaking up with me and then walked the fuck out. If we had talked it out maybe I wouldn’t have gone on a month long bender to avoid thinking about it.” 

Ilia nodded sadly.

“So was Weiss cheating on me or what?” Ruby interjected.

“I, that depends what qualifies as cheating. She refused to do anything beyond what friends might do, while she was with you, and wanted to think about things.”

“I don’t count an accidental Kiss as cheating. And if all they were doing was getting coffee and talking, I’m not going to fault them on that.”

“Then no, she didn’t cheat on you.” Ilia relaxed her shoulders before continuing, “Basically Weiss wanted the chance to consider if she wanted to stay with you and came to a similar conclusion that Blake had.”

“All four of us were on the same page there, at least.” Ruby nodded.

“So one last thing. This Friday Blake got tired of waiting for Weiss to decide and she and I made love. Then about 5 minutes after we did that, who should come knocking at the door but Weiss, to talk to Blake about her decision to leave you and pursue her. That’s where things got complicated.”

“That’s beyond complicated, and keep in mind this is from the girl who literally has the same person for her Sister and Girlfriend.” Yang exclaimed.

“I mean, It’s not that bad.” Ilia sighed.

“Nah, I think it’s quite the clusterfuck. Anyway, you three going to try the triad thing?” Ruby asked, cutting to the point as she always did.

“Worked well for the Juniper gang. And Weiss is pretty cute once you consider how vocally against the ‘Schnee Energy Company’ she really is.” Ilia shrugged, “Yesterday was certainly interesting, for all of us it sounds like.”

“Yea, that’s certainly one way to put it.” Yang sighed.

“Okay how about this. You tell Weiss and Blake that you accidently found out a secret about us. Something you walked in on. We’re asking you to keep it to yourself for...let's say 2 weeks, before we tell them both. It does not directly affect any of you or your relationship; it's strictly our secret. During the next two weeks we will try to work out any hard feelings we may have about the break-up through text, so that we can all sit down and have a face-to-face conversation about this. Does that work for you, Ilia?” Ruby’s tone was clear and precise, in a way Yang rarely saw. She was angry and holding back that rage. She knew her girlfriend well enough, from the years they’d grown up together, to know that when Ruby got angry she stopped actively emoting.

Yang reached out and rubbed Ruby’s leg, drawing her attention. Yang gave her a grin and squeezed her leg, hoping it helped. Ruby’s stance relaxed, she gave a grin back and nodded.

“I think...I think I can do that. Give me a minute to call them for this, okay?”

Ruby nodded and returned to her packing. However, Yang got up on her knees and turned Ruby’s chair around to jump into her lap. She gave her Girlfriend a hug, which Ruby returned without missing a beat.

“So you’re my girlfriend then?” Ruby whispered.

“Yea, I mean if that’s okay with you, I’d really like that.”

Ruby smiled and nodded, then tilted Yang’s chin up to place a soft kiss on her lips. 

After the kiss Yang decided against surprising Ilia with the two of them being intimate again. Poor girl was taking it very well, all things considered. 

“Okay so I talked to them and sorry, no dice. I will let you two decide how you do this, but if you don’t do it today I have to tell them when I get back to my apartment.”

Yang groaned as Ruby sighed.

“Phone. We’ll do this over speakerphone because I do not want to deal with them face-to-face. Even if things go to shit, it’ll still be better than face-to-face would be.” Ruby let out a weary sigh.

Yang moved to Ruby and hugged her again. Her Girlfriend was rapidly approaching nonverbal from the stress and she needed to get through this, “I’ll do the talking, okay Rubes?” She forced a grin. She didn’t really want to deal with Weiss or Blake right now, but Ruby was so close to shutting down from the stress and Yang knew her sister far too well to not notice the signs.

“Are you sure, Princess? I can-”

“I’m sure, Big sis. I can do this and you’re obviously stressed the fuck out. Let me do this, yeah?”

Ruby nodded and kissed her. “Okay. Good luck I guess.”

Yang smiled and nodded.

“You know if I didn’t know you were sisters I would call you two a cute couple.” Ilia sighed and looked at her phone before handing it over to Yang.

The call was already open, just on mute, so Yang put it on speakerphone and heard the sounds of Weiss and Blake arguing softly in the background.

“-ing is that I can understand where they’re coming from. I just broke up with Ruby and as the two of you have pointed out, I really could have handled it better. I can understand why they might not want to reveal whatever secret they now have. Ilia has assured us-” Yang unmuted and tried to not get angry.

“Weiss, Blake. I’m here. Ruby’s semi-verbal, close to non-verbal as things are, so I’ll be handling this conversation. I did hear the tail end of whatever you two were talking about, by the way. So if you’re both ready we can tell you and get the fuck outta here.”

Yang took a moment to think about how best to say this, but then decided she had no fucking clue how to say it so she took a page from Ruby’s book.

“After Weiss and Ruby’s breakup, Ruby came by my apartment. We got drunk. We had sex. We’re now dating, because it turned out we’re both fucked up and have had crushes on each other since High School, at least. We talked yesterday. Decided that yes, we actually want to see where this leads. Ilia walked in on us kissing. I think that covers everything. Questions, or can we get finished here?”

There was a pause before Weiss spoke up “You must be joking. Is this a prank, Ilia? What’s going on?”

“Can’t confirm the parts I wasn’t there for, Weiss, but the ‘walking in on them kissing’ I can confirm. They told me the same story after I found out, but before I texted you two.”

The next voice was Blake. “Okay. So what’s the plan?”

Yang was surprised and apparently from Ilia’s face she was too. Weiss, however, was much more vocally surprised.

“Blake, you cannot seriously just accept this? They ARE SISTERS. Just what are you even thinking?”

“That it’s none of our business. Ilia are you with Weiss here?”

Ilia bit her lip before sighing. “Honestly, I’m not even sure.”

“Okay, so let me explain my reasoning here. Have you ever known Ruby to not think something like this all the way through? Yang, sure, she’s more the one to jump face first into danger.” Yang interjected with a ‘HEY!’ before Blake continued on, “But Ruby would have some sort of long-term plan. On top of that, neither are very subtle, and I’m guessing that the secret part is going to be temporary?”

“Yea, once we know if this is worth potentially losing the friends who share Weiss’ reaction. Not to mention how Dad will react.”

“On top of all that, I know we’ve all at least once thought the two of them would make a good couple, if it weren’t for the whole sister thing. If they’re willing and able to deal with that, then I just don’t feel comfortable judging them. They’re grown-ass adult women. They can make their own decision on who they date. I’d also still like it if we could figure things out and become friends again, but honestly Weiss and I fucked up really bad with our breakups and I understand if you don’t want to be friends again right off the bat.”

“Okay, so maybe I’m crazy, but we have just found out they are dating and you’re apologizing and and and-”

“Weiss, we can talk about this when Ilia gets home. For now can you promise them that we won’t tell anyone without giving them some warning, at least?”

“I...fine. I can do that, but if Blake does not convince me I may very well need to carry out the final part of that promise.”

“Guess that’s all we can ask for. Rubes lost her phone, so text me if you need to warn us...or if you decide or whatever. We’re just gonna finish packing then try to get the U-Haul returned before nightfall.”

Ilia took the phone and turned it off speakerphone before speaking into it, “One second, I want to continue this talk, but I need a moment to get some range so we can’t be overheard.” She then seemed to mute the phone and turned to Yang, “You have my vote, I think. Blake is right, and I think we all know why Weiss is reacting the way she is. We’ll try to convince her, but just in case. I’m sorry this is happening. I kind of wish I could have kept your secret.”

“I can understand why. You’ve been pining for Blake since before we even moved here.”

Ilia sighed, and nodded, “And Weiss since a month after Ruby started dating her.”

Yang whistled, “Damn, I get it though. Not like it’s illegal in Vale so there’s that at least.”

“I’ll try to help however I can. In spite of the sheer jealousy I had for both of you, I actually do consider you friends, which made everything harder back then. Now you’re being so understanding with our situation and just...Thank you. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more, but I just...I love them both so much, you know? I want to make this work and I just wouldn't be able to deal if a secret like that got in the way of what I’ve wanted for so many years. So yea, I do get where you’re coming from.” Ilia wiped away the unshed tears from her speech.

“Need a hug?” Yang offered to Ilia, who nodded, so Yang gave the girl a hug. She liked Ilia as a friend, in spite of her putting them in this situation. That she was apologetic and her situation was similar to theirs meant Yang couldn’t just ignore her. 

Ilia pulled out of the hug, “Look, I trust you two to finish up. I’m going to go talk with them and I’ll let you know once we’ve talked to Weiss. Okay?”

Yang nodded, “Drive Safe.”

“Yea, you too.” Ilia called out as she left the room.

Ruby released a long breath, “Thanks for that, Yang. I really didn’t want to talk to Weiss right now.”

“I figured. Gotta look out for my girlfriend y’know.” Yang laughed. “This the last of it?” She pointed towards the desk. At some point Ruby had finished loading the boxes.”

“I wanna do one last pass, but I think it’s everything.”

Yang nodded and went to grab one of the boxes that weren’t marked ‘FRAGILE’, lifting it up, “Well let's get moving. I’d like to have some time to cuddle tonight and if we spend more time here I might lose valuable cuddling time.”

Ruby chuckled, “Can’t have that.” She picked up another box herself and went to finish the job.

Yang smiled and leaned in for a kiss before they left the apartment. After all, if it was out they might as well enjoy themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by [Sable(Celeritous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeritous)


End file.
